Jean-Francois
Jean-Francois is one of the main characters and protagonists of the show. He is a member of the ProtecTeam and is Bunny's best friend who lives with him and Candy in Candy's apartment. Storylines Jean (for short) is Bunny's best friend and friends of Candy and Stan. Jean's endangered species has been unknown and there has only been one other of his species found by Candy in the episode Think Extinct. His species' name also isn't officially confirmed or named. Jean (Gene)-Francois and Jean-Francois tried to make it work, but they both took their own roads. Jean-Francois is one of the best dancers known, as he won the dance contest in Oh! Busta Para-dance, with his reward was about to leave and travel the world, dancing. Jean-Francois didn't want to leave his friends so he gave the reward to his close friend Ben Tomari, who came in second. Jean doesn't have many possessions except for his blue scooter and a couple of stuffed animals. Jean-Francois is a very cool, calm, and collected person. The only speech he can say is his name, "Jean-Francois", similar to that of a Pokemon. Jean-Francois, like Bunny, has a diet of pizza and junk food (which was stated in Think Extinct). In Pinpin le Lapin: Attack of the Giant Red Octopus, he had the surname Moppemond and was described as "the clandestine auvergne" in the intro. He was portrayed as the sanest and most innocent member of Seigi Sentai Pin-Pin. His sanity and innocence has been later seen in Bunnies are from Mars. PowerPoint presentation description * Species: a mystery...something close to a floppy-eared rabbit, but his tail is questionable... (probably a cabbit.). * Age: another mystery (acts anywhere from 2 to 20) * Background: no one knows where he comes from and he has amnesia. * Role in the series: The ideal Sidekick. * ProtecTeam Position: Co-pilot. Strategist. The first to test-drive any dangerous gadget or gizmo that Stan has built. He wears a black and blue suit that matches his fur. Jean-François’ only means of expressing himself is through wild hand gestures and endlessly repeating his name (using a variety of tones and inflections that Bunny generally translates to his best convenience). Regardless of his background, it is clear to everyone that Jean-François has an uncommon intelligence, sensitivity and insight. In spite of his generous nature, there is one vice he must indulge in, regardless of the intrusion to Candy and Bunny’s home life. This is his peculiar devotion to Bust-a-para-dance: a strange game where you dance wildly on a special mat. Appearance Jean-Francois is royal blue with long, blue droopy ears. He has a long blue tail and large black ovals for eyes. In the show's original pilot, he was more purplish and lighter. Also, in some shots, he has two white highlights in his eyes. Relationships * Bunny - Best friend and roommate * Candy - Close friend and roommate * Charlotte - Friend * Ben - Close friend * Stan Ookie - Friend * Jean (Gene)-Francois - Ex-girlfriend Other links * Jean-Francois/Gallery Category:Male characters Category:Main characters Category:Protecteam members